


Pulling Teeth - A Happy (?) Marriage

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, F/M, Master/Pet, Mistress, Oneshot, Pegging, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Songfic, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Rodolphus wakes up alone and naked in the dungeon. He has no idea how he got there or how long he's been there. What happens when that door bursts open and he recognises who he sees. There's pain & pleasure and a shit ton of screaming.





	Pulling Teeth - A Happy (?) Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I own neither the lyrics or implied goings on of Green Day's "Pulling Teeth" not these characters of J.K. Rowling's.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so I was listening to Green Day’s Dookie album and on came Pulling Teeth. All of a sudden I am really listening to the lyrics and I immediately thought it sounded like they were singing about a certain nutcase sadistic witch! So here I am with this oneshot! Let me know what you think, if it’s not your preference, I warned you before you started!!!
> 
> A huge thank you to Alice for having a look over this! LY <3

In a dark dungeon, a man lay alone and naked on the barren floor. His thin frame was sprawled across the floor, arms and legs splayed out in all directions. He was face down and his long dark hair was fanned out across the floor, matted slightly with blood at the crown of his head. From the way he looked, you could tell that he was dumped there unceremoniously, already unconscious. 

Cold. Pain. 

Rodolphus slowly came into consciousness, shivering on the floor. As he lifted his head from the cold, jagged stone, the left side of his face was covered in dirt and hay. His body felt heavy, like it had been laying there unused for hours. With his chin resting on the ground, he tried to move his left fingers. When he felt movement, he lifted his hand to his face, wiping as much of the grime away as he could. Once he was suitably satisfied that he wouldn’t be getting himself any cleaner, he placed his hand flat on the ground and did the same with his right, using as much of his strength as he possibly could to push himself up on to his knees. 

Groaning, he sat back on his ankles and tried to piece together the last things that he could remember. He had been at one of the Dark Lord’s meetings, discussing their next raid. They had decided that they would attack a Muggle town just outside of Chelmsford, Essex. They had been focusing too much on London and decided to start moving their way out. The meeting had been the initial one with only the Inner Circle present. He could remember sitting close to the Dark Lord with only his wife, Bellatrix, separating them. To his left sat his brother, Rabastan, and on the Dark Lord’s other side sat Lucius Malfoy and his wife. Everyone else sat themselves between them around the edge of the circular table.

During the meeting, Bellatrix had kept her hand on his thigh under the table. He remembered her digging her long nails deep into his leg, obviously trying to break the skin. He looked down at his right thigh and saw he indeed had little bloody indentations exactly where Bella’s hand had been. As soon he noticed the marks, they began to sting, his mind consciously acknowledging the injury. 

Wincing, he sat back on his butt stretching his legs out in front of him. This jarring movement sent shockwaves up his spine and into the injury on his head. He reached back to inspect the damage, his fingers coming into contact with a lot of clotted blood. His scalp was torn and ripped apart by, what must have been, blunt force trauma. He pulled his hand away before he got any dirt in to the wound. He didn’t fancy getting any kind of infection. 

But how did he manage to get attacked so savagely, and by whom? When the meeting was done, he and Bellatrix made their way through Malfoy Manor to the room that they had been assigned since their escape from Azkaban. Naturally, he lead the way taking long confident strides, wanting to get to his bed. The Dark Lord always enjoyed calling meetings at god-awful hours. Meanwhile, Bellatrix skipped and cackled her way behind him, full of energy. She had always seemed to act rather nocturnal, choosing to spend her days holed up in bed until dinner time, when she would rise fully refreshed and ready for her games.

Reaching the bedroom door minutes later, Rodolphus was so lost in his determination to relax that he didn’t notice that the hallway had suddenly become uncharacteristically quiet, considering Bella was present. As his hand turned the door handle, his vision flashed, searing pain shot through his head as he was thrown forward through the door by the force of the blow. Still barely conscious, he felt a breath next to his ear. 

“Whoopsie,” the familiar voice whispered. It was the last thing that he heard before his vision went black. 

Just then, the dungeon door burst open, smashing against the wall and revealed his captor. 

“Hello, husband of mine.” 

There, in all her glory, stood none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The front of her wild hair was pulled off of her face and bundled on top of her head, the rest cascading down her back. Her eyes were heavy lidded, staring at Rodolphus with a hungry look like a hunter looking down on its prey. Rodolphus pulled his eyes away from hers and let them travel down her body. Her throat was wrapped in a black leather and lace choker, the lace running down and laying lightly on the top of her shoulders. The pendant in the middle featured a large dark purple, almost black, stone framed in silver spirals with a smaller teardrop stone hanging from the bottom. Black chains hung and looped between the sections of lace. Her arms were covered in thin, wide, black lace sleeves, held off shoulder in a bardot style. A dark purple and black corset covered her torso, dragging her waist in as far as it could go and pushing her breasts up, creating a very ample cleavage. From the bottom of the corset flared an abundance of gathered lace well above the knees with a dipped hem lowering to the ground at the back, allowing Bella to show off an inappropriate amount of leg, whilst also protecting her modesty. _Not that she has any,_ Rodolphus thought. Thin, ripped fishnet hold-ups clung around her thighs, the garters accented with the same purple of the corset. Black stiletto ankle boots finished the ensemble. 

Bellatrix let Rodolphus finish his long, thirsty assessment of her before she let out a deep chuckle. She could see how much he was admiring what she was wearing. He was admiring her body. Slowly stalking forward, she flicked her wand and threw Rodolphus on to his back. His arms and legs were spread eagled, bound by invisible ropes. Chuckling once more, she enjoyed hearing Rodolphus’s breathing quicken.

“You’ve been out for a while, husband. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for hours.” The last part, she whined.

“Well, if you hadn’t hit me so hard, maybe…” Rodolphus drawled, his sentence cut off as Bella delivered him a swift kick to the ribs.

“Maybe you should remember who you’re talking to, _husband_.” She growled, circling Rodolphus slowly.

“So…sorry, Mistress,” he winced, lowering his eyes, unable to cradle his injury.

“That’s better. You looked so peaceful when I dragged you down here. So… Innocent.” Bella walked and stood with her feet either side of his head. As Rodo looked up, he saw that Bella wasn’t wearing any underwear. Seeing her already wet core, he licked his lips and looked up to her face. She was looking down at him, chewing the end of her wand, her eyes swimming with unadulterated lust. “But you’re not innocent, are you?” She crooned, lowering herself down to sit on his chest. Rodo shook his head, his chest restricted by Bella’s weight. “Are you?” She shouted, bringing her left hand down delivering a swift backhand to his face. 

“No, Mistress. I am not innocent,” he wheezed. He could smell her arousal and felt himself growing hard thinking about sinking himself into her heat. 

Bella slid herself down to his stomach and leaned forward on her knees, pushing her cleavage into his face. Pulling back slightly, she whispered into his ear, “No. You’re not. You like this, don’t you. Feeling helpless. Trapped. Hurt. You like the pain, don’t you.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Bella sat back and put her dagger against the side of Rodo’s head. Slowly dragging it down, she began to slice a line down his face. Rodo screamed as the blade breached his skin and he felt blood begin to run back over his ears, into his hair and onto the floor. Bella leaned forward and licked her way over the incision. Rodo gasped and leaned into her touch. It was a strange sensation for him. It both hurt and soothed, her tongue dipping into the cut stung like hell, but her saliva also provided some light relief. Bella sat back, blood dripping down her chin, and smiled. She got up and stepped over his head, purposely giving him another view of her opening. Rodolphus groaned in need and pulled at his restraints, trying to get hold of his wife. He wanted her. _Needed_ her.

Bella laughed and stalked across the room. Walking to the back, she opened up a large wooden chest. Rodolphus had been sure that the room had been empty when he came around, but he could hear the unmistakable sound of chains being moved around and solid objects hitting wood, obviously being rummaged around. Rodo tried to move his head so that he could see what was going on behind him. He craned his neck as far as he could, his back arching off the floor, his eyes landed on Bella’s shoes facing towards him. Rodo deflated and slumped, turning his eyes back the ceiling. 

Bella stood staring down at him, her left foot was tapping. She was incredibly disappointed in him. He knew the rules. He knew to only look when she allowed him to look. Bella turned back around and dug around in the box, checking over her shoulder every couple of seconds to make sure that Rodo wasn’t looking anymore - He wasn’t. She picked up a riding whip and slowly walked back to where Rodolphus was laying. She circled him slowly, lightly running the end of the whip along his body, starting at the legs and working her way round.

“My, my, you are naughty,” Bella began in a condescending tone. “I think you need to be punished.” And with that, she brought the whip down on his chest hard. Rodolphus winced at the impact. Bella smirked at the sound and brought the whip back down over and over again, getting his legs and arms harder and harder. Bella landed one last whip hard against Rodolphus’s balls which made him scream. Bella laughed and looked down at Rodo’s hard leaking cock, “oh, you liked that one, didn’t you.”

Rodo tried to catch his breath through the pain, “Y-yes, Mistress. I liked that.”

Bella knelt between Rodo’s legs and brought her head down to his cock. She slowly licked her way from the base to tip, smirking as his cock raised to try and get as close to her mouth as possible. She looked up and locked eyes with her husband, he was silently pleading for more. Bella licked her way up his cock once more, this time taking him into her mouth, swallowing every inch of him painstakingly slowly. She relaxed her throat, accepting the last of it, her lips coming to a rest in his wild curls. Rodolphus whimpered as the warm mouth surrounded him, the whimper turning to a deep groan as Bella sucked long and hard back up to the tip. She released his cock with a pop, Rodolphus’s body was trembling uncontrollably with the intense need for release. Bella instantly recognised this and gripped the base of his cock tightly.

“Oh no. You’re not coming yet, lover. It’s nowhere near time yet,” she said, lapping at the tip of his cock lightly.

“Please, Mistress. Please let me cum!” He whined, struggling to keep any composure. 

Bella released Rodolphus’s cock and stalked around to his right hand. She hovered her stiletto over the back of his hand and slowly started pressing down. “Was that you making a request?” She asked, applying more pressure. Rodo cried out as the pain got more intense. He couldn’t speak, so he just shook his head. “Are you _lying_ to me?” Her voice got louder, almost to a shout. “You _dare_ ask for something!” She pulled out her wand and transfigured her heel into a sharp point. “You speak when spoken to. ‘Yes Mistress’, you say,” she raised her sharpened heel and slammed her foot down, piercing Rodo’s hand. 

Rodo screamed as the heel went straight through his hand, breaking through and crushing bone. He whimpered, unable to handle the pain. He tried to get words out, but couldn’t. The only sound he could make were pained cries. Bella, unsatisfied with his response, walked around to Rodo’s other hand. “Yes. Mistress. You. Say.” She accented each syllable with a light poke from the accentuated heel. Rodolphus still couldn’t string together any words, so Bella slammed her heel through his other hand, making Rodolphus scream louder, his voice becoming hoarse. 

His cries eventually calmed down enough that he could choke out, “Yes Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she muttered, returning her heel to its original shape. She walked back over to box, leaving Rodolphus a shuddering, crying mess on the floor. 

As she rummaged around, Rodo’s body shook with both pain and pleasure. He reveled in this feeling of helplessness and misery. Throughout this, his cock remained hard as a rock, straining for the release he both craved and feared. He knew he couldn’t cum unless he was given permission, but he was struggling to hold it together. Bella had really gone all out this time. He didn’t know how much longer he would last. 

Bella returned to him with a collar and immediately placed it around his neck. She sat herself on his lower abdomen and studied her prisoner. He looked so delectable all beaten and bloodied. His face was etched with drying tears. She leaned forward and licked his cheek, finishing at his ear and biting down hard. The bite made Rodo gasp and arch his body off of the ground, pushing his cock into Bella’s lower back.

Bella chuckled, “What an eager pet.” She pushed herself up on her knees and shuffled a little lower down Rodolphus’s body. She reached between her legs and gripped his straining cock hard, positioning the head at her dripping entrance. “My pet has been rather good, maybe it deserves a treat.” And with that, she sat herself down on the cock hard, straight to the hilt. 

Rodolphus let out a loud groan as Bella’s pussy took all of him in. She was unbearably tight and he could swear he would lose his cool too easily. Bella grinned and loosened her corset, pulling it down to release her breasts from their confines. Rodolphus’s eyes darkened with lust, wishing more than anything that he wasn’t restrained and could get his hands on her. Bella recognised that look and immediately brought her hands up to her breasts squeezing and tweaking her nipples, all the while grinding herself on his cock.

Rodolphus repeatedly yanked at his restraints, trying to break free, even though he knew that it wouldn’t be possible. Bella chuckled, “You want your hands on these?” Rodolphus nodded. “You want to suck them, pet?” Rodolphus nodded once more, knowing he needed to comply to get whatever he really wanted. “Shame for you, I don’t want you to. They are mine,” she smirked, fondling her breasts even more. 

Rodolphus whimpered slightly in disappointment, which was luckily missed by Bella as she lifted herself up so that only the tip of Rodo was left in before she impaled herself once more… Hard. Rodolphus’s head was flung back in pleasure, cracking on the floor. He couldn’t even feel the pain, Bella had begun riding his cock at a furious pace. Rodo looked back up and just stared. Bella had her head thrown back in pleasure as she repeatedly slammed herself on his cock, screaming with every thrust. She was so lost in it all that she looked like she had completely forgotten that Rodo was more than a dildo.

For a moment, she had. Soon, she slowed her pace and looked back at her husband. She smiled lightly and pointed her wand at the choker around his neck, whispering, “ _Lente stricta_.” The choker started to tighten. Rodo started to pull at his arm restraints more, trying to get his hands on the choker. Once Bella was satisfied that it was working, she went back to her original manic pace, driving herself painfully down on her husband's cock. Rodo couldn’t tell whether he was enjoying this or not. He could barely breathe but the sensation of his wife bringing herself to this level of pleasure almost let him forget about breathing. 

Soon enough, Rodo’s breathing was so restricted that he was struggling to stay conscious. He could hear Bella’s screams get louder and her bouncing was getting more frantic. He could feel her walls starting to spasm, her orgasm was so close. He was losing consciousness and his control. He couldn’t hold it anymore, he lost control and he came. Hard. The last thing he remembered was Bella stopping abruptly, staring at him with a murderous gleam in her eye, before the darkness took him. 

Bella sat glaring at her husband. How dare he?! She was so close and he just did that! She pointed her wand at his throat and spoke, “ _Finite incantem_.” She stood up and watched as his flaccid cock slapped down on his stomach. She sneered at him and walked over to the box on the other side of the room, not caring about cleaning herself up. Rodolphus’s cum ran out of her cunt and down her leg slowly. She reached into the trunk and pulled out a potion. She turned back to Rodolphus and her face twisted into a grim smile. She strode over and knelt next to his head and poured the potion into his mouth, coaxing him to swallow. Once satisfied that he had ingested all of the potion, she went back to the box and took off the rest of her clothes, folding them neatly. She took out a harness and stepped in, securing it around her legs and waist, before grabbing a large dildo and clicking it into place. 

Walking back to where Rodolphus lay, Bella pointed her wand at him, releasing the restraints and flipping him over. She placed looser restraints on him and whispered, “ _Ennervate._ ”

Rodolphus’s eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath in. He could feel something tight around his wrists and feet. His head hurt both on the outside and the inside. He couldn’t remember a thing. He couldn’t remember where he was or… who he was. He looked around at what he could see of the windowless room and began to panic. He was cold, naked and in pain with no recollection of anything. His breathing quickened as his worry intensified. He scrambled to get up but found he could only get himself to his hands and knees before his feet and hands were yanked tight. He kept looking around trying to find anything that could give him a clue to what was going on. That’s when he heard it.

Bella chuckled and slowly stepped forward. Her heels click-clacked over the stone and echoed through the room. “You were very naughty, pet,” she growled as she began to circle him. 

“P...Pet? Who are you? I haven’t done anything wrong.” Rodolphus’s tear filled eyes turned to face her. He took in the woman before him. She wore only some ripped fishnets, heels and… _oh god, a strap on_!? “What do you want with me?” He asked, trying to scramble away from wherever she was walking. 

“What do I want? Well, I was enjoying myself _very much_ and you ruined it, pet.” She stopped in front of Rodolphus and landed a swift kick to his face, sending a couple of teeth flying across the room.

“Ahhhhhh! I’ve never met you in my life! I have no idea who you are! You must have me confused with someone else. Please, let me go!” He cried, his knees getting scratched as he tried to push himself away.

“Oh, no. I definitely have the right person. The right person who needs to be punished for what he has done.”

Bella came to a stop behind Rodolphus, kneeled down and spanked his arse. She then gripped his hips, digging her nails in as hard as she can. Rodo tried to crawl away, but this only made her pull him back harder, her nails digging even deeper.

“Uh oh. Baby pet’s trying to get away,” Bella crooned in her baby voice. She yanked him back against her and the dildo rested between his butt cheeks. Rodolphus whimpered as blood ran down his legs from the indentations in his hips. 

“Please. Please let me go. I promise I’ll do whatever you say. Anything.” Tears flowed freely down his face as he felt something poking his arse. “Anything but that. Please!” 

Bella tutted, “You should have just been good and we wouldn’t be in this situation. This is all your fault, pet.”

“Please have mercy. I… I’ll be good. Please,” he pleaded, stopping his struggling in the hopes his captor may let him go.

Bella paused for a moment, glad that he had finally stopped wriggling. He was still tense, but he was a bit more compliant. _Perfect _, she thought and she rammed into Rodo’s arse. She chose to forgo the lube so that she could maximise his pain. Rodolphus screamed as he was ripped apart. He could feel the torn skin and he was sure the liquid between his legs was not any kind if lubricant. Bella could feel his body shaking as he cried. He was in so much pain that he couldn’t find it in himself to even try to hide it. He didn’t want this. He couldn’t go anywhere. Bella stayed still for a moment and leaned over, she tangled her hand in Rodo’s hair and pulled the blubbering man up towards her. “I love it when you cry, pet,” she whispered, before throwing him back towards the ground.__

____

____

Rodolphus flopped back to the ground and his body shuddered. “Please. Please let me go,” he whispered.

Bella just patted him on the butt before gripping his hips, pulling most of the dildo out and slamming back into him, setting a brutal pace. Rodolphus continuously pleaded for her to stop. He couldn’t take it. He felt so helpless. His hands scrambled across the floor, his need to escape coming back. He fought as hard as he could to try and get away. “Ohhhh, you’re a fighter this time! This is new!” She chuckled, spanking his arse hard, still driving the pace as hard and fast as she could. “You’re just making it harder for yourself, pet. I won’t stop. You might as well give up.”

The only thing that could be heard in the room were Rodolphus’s screams and pleads together with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Bella kept going through all of the screams, which turned to whimpers and eventually he became silent. He gave up. She wasn’t stopping. She didn’t need to stop. After what felt like forever, the pain got too much for his body and he felt himself becoming faint. He felt his vision swimming and the pain started to fade. He didn’t fight it. He wanted this to be over. The darkness was getting closer, calling him, pulling him in and surrounding him. He greeted the darkness like an old friend. 

Bella felt Rodolphus go limp and let him go. He fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. He was no fun when he was unconscious. She stood up and looked down at herself. She was covered in the blood and shit of her husband. She cast a cleansing charm over herself and took the harness off, throwing it into the trunk knowing the house elves would clean everything later. She put her clothes back on and transfigured herself a chair, she released the restraints on Rodo and got comfortable, it would take a while for the potion to wear off and he just looked so adorable all pathetic and broken, covered in blood with pain still etched on his face. 

An hour or so later, Rodo came to. His body ached, especially his arse. He could barely see as his eye was swollen shut. All he could taste was blood. He moved his arms slightly and realised the restraints were gone. He pulled himself up and sat up as best he could, pain shooting through his arse and up his spine. All of a sudden the memories came flooding back, the terror he felt, the helplessness. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to process what had happened. 

Bella chuckled as she watched it all unfurl. “It was fun, Rodo. You played your part perfectly,” she smiled, getting up and kneeling before him. “You were crying and begging me to stop, you were so pathetic.” 

Rodolphus brought a hand up to Bella’s face and caressed her cheek lovingly, “I’m glad you liked it, love. It certainly was something.” 

“I loved it,” Bella beamed, “thank you, darling. You really do know how to make your wife happy.”

“Anything for you, sweetness.” Rodolphus kissed Bella lightly on the nose. “Now can we please get me cleaned and healed, my arse is killing me.”

Bella grabbed Rodolphus’s wrist and apparatus them back to their room, where they enjoyed an extended shower together before Rodolphus fell asleep on their bed as Bella was healing his wounds. When she was done, she kissed her husband’s head. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the ramblings of my crazy mind! Some of this came to me in my sleep!
> 
> Some awesome people made this great Discord Server for writers, betas and readers to all get together and share stories, find a beta, get some inspiration or just chat about anything you want! You can find us all here https://discord.gg/34HWqMB
> 
> Love you xoxo


End file.
